


The ABCs of Severus Snape, Village Broom - W is for Weasley

by MyWitch



Series: The ABCs of Severus Snape, Village Broom [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, D/s, F/M, Kink, Oral Sex, coloring book page
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who's a good boy?<br/>Who's a good boy?<br/>Who's a good boy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ABCs of Severus Snape, Village Broom - W is for Weasley




End file.
